Similar Creatures
by True Tigress
Summary: Jeff Hardy has a new next door neighbour. Intriguing, Mysterious, Adventerous and Spontanious, Toni is plauged by demons from her past and yet still trying her hardest to raise her three younger sisters who all have problems of their own. With nobody else to turn to, will these two ever see what is right infront of their eyes? Please read. I suck at summaries! JEFF HARDY X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Characters. Believe me, if I owned Jeff Hardy he would not be working for TNA or WWE. He would be in my bed. Enough said ;)**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Similar Creatures**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Miss Toni Leanne Crosswaite." Called the teacher Mrs Stones.

Toni stood up dressed in her red graduation cap an robe at only sixteen years old, ready to accept her graduation scroll. The people who loved her thought of her as an icon, somebody who her sisters should aspire to be like and who others should follow her example. People clapped and cheered as she walked up the stairs to the stage and accepted her scollership. She thanked the teacher and shook her hand, then decended down the other stairs as Mrs Stones called out another students name from Eastleigh High.

Toni's parents, Anthony Crosswaite and Samantha Smith had come together today, despite been split up for almost three years now, after a long and agonising relationship, the two got on for the sake of their four children, Toni, Chloe and their twins, Sky and Georgia.

Toni was the eldest, intelligent and a mild loner who was strong will and stubborn. She enjoyed reading, writing, painting and singing. She was imaginitive and quick witted with brilliant grey blue eyes that changed shades she had inherrited from her mother. Though she was rather small, she had never been awkwardly skinney like most teenagers her age. She had seemed to miss the stage where you shoot up and go too gangly and look like spagetti, she had the full curves of woman hood.

Chloe was the middle child of Anthony and Samantha, she was a bit of a tom boy with her dark blondeish brown hair always screwed up in a messy pony tail and her bad language, but she was intelligent and knew right from wrong. She also seemed to miss the stage where you get tall, so she was rather petite with a shape only slightly rounder and more youthful than her older sisters.

Sky was rather quiet, but very intelligent for her age, much like her big sister Toni she enjoyed to read, write and sing. She was patient and quiet pretty with her short, dark curley hair and the same eyes as her mother. She was a girly girl, but always follows the lead of her sister, Georgia.

Georgia was confident, cheeky and radient with bundles of energy and her big warm smile that melted people hearts. She had her fathers eyes and the same mucky blonde hair as Chloe, that was inherrited from her father when he was younger. She loved playing pranks, and though she wasn't as intelligent as her twin, she made up for that in wits.

As Toni returned to her family, she was bombarded with congratulations!

"Well done!" Cried a thirteen year old Chloe.

"I can't believe my baby is ready to go to collage!" Said Anthony with tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"You've grown so fast, it's just unbelieveable." Samantha said to her daughter, pulling Toni into a big hug. Toni smiled up at her mother, she loved it now that she had gotten her head sorted out and was getting help for her schitsophrenia.

"Congratulations!" Cried the twins together, looking cute in their matching clothes at just six years old.

With all the family together, it was almost like old times, the fun unawkward times when we were younger that seemed just a distant memory now. They all finished congratulating Toni, and then they all set off into the car to go for a meal.

* * *

Later that night the 'family' were sat in the diner. The diner they were at was 'Sally's' which was owned by Anthony's and Samantha's old friend. Sally's was the perfect place as it served many different vegeterian meals that Toni could eat. With the familiar hot pink walls, designer leather seats, white marble tables, spotlessly clean slate floors and the aged juke box by the counter, 'Sally's' was very familiar to the 'family'.

"What would you like to order?" The young waitress on rollerskates asked Anthony with a bright smile on her face holding up her notepad and pen in anticipation.

"I'll have a stake with fries please," Then he looked at his girls mouthed, 'the usual?' and when they all nodded he said, "And a vegeterian bolognaise, two fish finger meals with extra beans and a fishermans pie with wedges and carrots. What do you want, Sam?"

"I'll have liver and onions, please Trish." Sam smiled at the waitress as Toni cringed at her.

"That's discusting. I hate liver, its the inside of an animal. I don't know how you can eat it. Really mom." Toni said shivering at the thought of eating liver or any organ of an animal. Even when she had eaten meat, she could never bring herself to eat the organs.

"Each to their own." Samantha laughed at her children's faces as they looked discusted. Anthony rolled his eyes.

Sky and Georgia looked at each other, complete opposites, one with dark curley hair and the other with limp, straight blonde hair, cringed and shook their heads in their silent communication.

Chloe grinned at Toni knowingly, shook her head and then all four sisters began to laugh hysterically. Samantha giggled at this and Anthony couldn't help a little chuckle.

The Karaoke came on much earlier than planned in the diner, The four sisters had just finished eating their Ice Cream.

"I need to set off soon, Donna needs help with Caleb, he's a little under the weather." Anthony said to his girls, besides his four daughters to Samantha, he had another daughter, Keelie from a previous relationship who was now 23 years old and a son from his relationship he was in now called Caleb who was only a year and a half old.

"I want a go of the Karaoke first! Will you film it for me? Please dad?" Toni asked her dad then turned to her sister Chloe, "Sing with me?"

"Why don't we all sing! We can get somebody else to film it for us, it will be a right laugh!" Samantha suggested.

"Yeh, it will be like old times!" Sky smiled as she dark curley hair bobbed up and down as she nodded.

The large family all got on stage as it was their turn, the center singer was Toni as she was the best singer out of all of the family. She stepped foward with the microphone and stared at the small screen with words that flashed up for people to read the words of the song.

The music started and lyrics came on screen, it was Cherry Bomb by the Runaways. Exellent.

All eyes were on her as she began belting down the lyrics that none of her family knew, so they just mumbled like backing singers as She belted down the microphone.

"Hello daddy, hello mom, I'm you ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" Toni winked to all of the people in the diner, trying to look flirty and confident. Chloe joined her for the last chorus, belting it out with all her lungs could offer.

As the song finished, people cheered and the diner erupted into applause at the girls sexy, almost seductive preformance.

* * *

As Anthony drove the girls home in his large seven seater car, the twins were laughing as they played clapping games in the very back, Toni sat next to Chloe gossiping about boys, celebrities and other irational teenage subjects, and Samantha and Anthony both sat in the front awkwardly silent in eachothers company.

It was dark on the highway, the weather was also terribal as thunder rolled in the sky and rain crashed down from the black clouds above. The sound of the raid smashing violently against the window drowned out most of the sound, especially the noise from the radio and unfortunately, the sound of the oncoming wagon.

The first sign that the wagon was nearing was the clear sound of metal been torn as it ripped its way through the front of the car, narrowly missing the children, and mangling the bodies of Samantha and Anthony so badly they were unrecognisable as human beings.

* * *

_**Two Years Later:**_

"Come on! We need to unpack and chose your rooms!" I called to Chloe, Sky and Georgia. Chloe was now fifteen and the twins were eight years old. For the first two years after my parents deaths, I had raised them in the old house, but it was too hard, there were too many memories, both good and bad trapped within the walls of our old home. So, I sold my moms house and with the large inheritence from both of our parents had left us, I had bought a large house in a quiet corner of Raleigh, North Carolina.

It was a world away from the hussle and bussle of regular city life, but it was alot closer to the Zoo I would be working at. I had accepted after the zoo had quite happily offered me a job.

It had been hard after the funeral, going to collage and raising my sisters. But I had come out on top. Chloe was now a poliet young girl and the twins were both rather outgoing and independant.

I hoped that I had made my mother and father proud.

The house I had bought was large with six bedrooms. One for each of us who would be living here, one as a spare room for guests and the other would serve as my studio for my painting and drawing I did a lot of. As well as been a zoo keeper I was an amature artist, several of my pieces were in galaries around America and in a few art books. I wasn't amazingly big yet, but I had big hopes for some of my pieces.

The outside of the house was made of gray cobble stone, it had ivy growing up the porch and around the windows with a large gray cobble stone wall surrounding the premises. At the front of the house were huge iorn gates and a pond with a water feather in which Carp and Strogen lived.

At the back of the house was a pool with a jacoozie and a decked area near the house with a barbaque and tables and chairs and a mini bar.

Fairy lights were hung on the trees at the back of the garden making the miniture grove look rather magical.

The few houses on the street were similar to mine, all large with pools and large walls. I only hoped my next door neighbours were nice people.

I unlocked the door for the first time, loving the feel of the brass nob on the door of _my _house. Over the past couple of weeks work had been done on the house, decorating and furnishing as I wanted to completely start a fresh, only bringing personal objects over to the new house.

I didn't have many personal objects, just my paintings and small trinkets and photos I had collected throughout my child hood.

My room was the attic room, it was large and comfortable with its own private onsuite so I could have alone time.

"I want this room!" Cried Chloe, claiming the largest room right at the end of the long hall.

The twins both walked into rooms with doors opposite eachother, spend a few seconds in them and then walked out back into the corridoor. They looked at eachother, smiled, cocked their heads to the left and then nodded to eachother. They then swapped the rooms that each had just walked into and stayed in them. Those two were crackers sometimes.

As it was only a saturday, the girls were not at school yet. They started monday at their new schools, Medowhall High and Carter Primary School.

I decided to go back up to my bedroom and examine the walls, the fact of the matter was that these walls were very bare, and I didn't like them one bit. While the girls were at school next week, I knew that I would be painting my room and jazzing it up a bit.

Once I had established my bedroom was a boring shit hole, I decided to let my dogs out of the cages. The removals men had just brought them in to the new house, and being cramped up in cages made them bark like mad.

I had alot of animals that had been brought over, the basement was substituting as my own personal zoo, apart from the wash room of course. I had reptiles, birds, mammals and fish. But my dogs were my pride and joy, they were like my babies. I had a dalmatian female called Missie, a beautiful Shar pei called Millie and an enormous Akita called Hachi.

I let the dogs out into the garden, and Hachi been the adventerous type jumped into the swimming pool and went for a slight swim. He them climbed out and shook the water all over me, which made me smell of wet dog. Absolutely brilliant.

Millie and Missie were barking loudly, running around the large plot of land like puppies.

I then heard another dog barking, and then a man yelled, "Jack! Be Quiet!" And to my supprise the voice sounded very familiar, like I had heard it before somewhere... I didn't give much thought to the idea as I realised my dogs were making the mans dog bark.

"Millie! Missie! Hachi! Shut it!" I told them, they all quieted instantly and I heard the man next door chuckle. I rolled my eyes to myself and walked inside, leaving the dogs out as I shut the patio doors that lead into the kitchen.

I had to admit, the kitchen was beautiful, it was open plan onto the dining room, fully fitted with a grey slate floor, granet work tops and a giant eight hobbed oven with a large american style fridge freezer. It also had lots of modern appliances such as a coffee maker and a blender.

* * *

"Come on girls! I'm not letting the animals miss their evening walk!" I called to Chloe, Sky and Georgia. Chloe always walked Missie. Sky and Georgia walked their ferrets Dean and Markus. I was always stuck with Millie and Hachi, the two biggest animals. Not that I minded. I loved them too much not to want to be stuck with them.

As we all stood outside the new house, I heard the dog next door bark. I felt kind of sorry for the little critter, and thought about going to ask the owner if they wanted me to walk his dog with ours, but been a new neighbour and never having actually seen the person next door in my life, I gathered it would be slightly strange to go and ask if I could walk their dog.

We walked the dogs in silence until Chloe decided to mention something to me, "You know, it's two years today since mom and dad died."

"How could I have forgotten?!" I exclaimed and then I felt tears roll down my eyes.

"Hey, you've had alot on your mind, with the new job, the new house and trying to keep an eye on me and the twins. It's not easy trying to take on a motherly roll at 16 for children that have just lost their parents and when you lost them too. Don't be so harsh on your self." Chloe sighed and smiled at me.

"You two go ahead, I need to talk to Chloe." I said to the twins, Georgia and Sky nodded and ran ahead. "What should we do for them this year?"

"What about planting another tree?" Chloe said. Last year we had planted them a tree, but this year we had to do something different.

"What about lanterns? I have some of them at home." I suggested.

"That's a great idea! We can write messages on them like a letter to heaven or something." Chloe smiled as tears filled her eyes like mine.

"Yeh, a letter to heaven." I held back the sob that threatened to ruin the moment. A memory came to me of the funeral.

_We stood their in black, I was an unemotional wreck, having not cried about our parents death, thinking that if I did, the pain and grief would be too much to bare. The coffins that held both our parents bodies had to be nailed shut to keep the contents of them inside and to stop us looking at the mangled bodies of our parents._

_I wanted to remember my parents how they were, my mother happy and laughing, a party girl at heart. Out mother one last time before her death. And my father, firecly protective and stubborn, but a real soft heart when it came to anything we needed._

_Their had not been a dry eye in the room, exept mine when Sky had walked up to the podium to say her speech. Chloe couldn't bare to do it, Georgia refused and I had already said my piece, so Sky had stepped in to say something. _

_"Even though my daddy and momma hated eachother, they gave us life. Something good came out of their relationship and not all the times were bad. I remember when my daddy used to tell us he was peter pan. Momma and him sprinkled sugar all over us and told us it was fairy dust and picked us up on our bellies to make us fly with happy thoughts. When daddy left and momma started to be mean, I didn't like it... but she got better. She went to the doctors and got her crazy brain better with her loopy pills and injections. She got to be our momma one last time before she went to heaven." She smiled as she said this, at only six years old she was been very brave to say this. I even had to hold back a sob when she had said her piece._

The memory hit me and I had to wipe my eyes as the tears fell down my cheek. The true was, though our lives had never really been amazing with the things we had seen our mother and father do, Sky had been right. Mom did get to be our mother one last time before she died, and for that short time where she was a real mom again, I was greatful. But she would never get to be my mother again, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish to want both of my parents at the stupid graduation, we could still have one or maybe both our parents now. It was all my fault they were dead and I could never do nothing about that for as long as I lived.

That is why I had to give up my dreams of travel, love, jobs, relationships, a family and children to raise my sisters. It was my responsibility to do that, and for causing my parents death, I didn't really deserve any of my dreams. I didn't deserve happiness.

Suddenly Georgia ran up to me chanting "Toni! Toni! Toni!" With Sky squeeling behind her.

""What?" I frowned, wiping my eyes and smiling at them.

"Jeff Hardy!" Squeeled Sky.

"What do you mean, girls?" I asked sceptically.

"We saw Jeff Hardy! He's around there walking his dog!" Sky cherped, skipping and jumping on her feet as she pointed to the street corner.

"Jeff Hardy? Are you sure?" I snorted in disbelief.

"Yes! He had the rainbow hair and everything!" Georgia cried.

"Are you sure it wasn't just somebody who looked like him?" I laughed at their excitement.

"Come look if you don't believe us! He was trying to get his little dog to have a poop!" yelled Sky, grabbing my forarm and tugging my to the corner.

"Fine." I sighed. Me and my sisters had discovered wrestling about three years back, and by far all of our favourite wrestlers were Jeff Hardy. Matt Hardy was a close second for me, Chloe's second was AJ Styles, Sky liked the Undertaker and Georgia was a Cena fan. (Sigh).

I walked around the cornor and in the dim light, I struggled to see the man, but supprisingly, he did look alot like Jeff Hardy from the back. I could see his bright purple hair, tied up in a neat bun. His well tattooed arm with its aray of roots starting from his neck, trailing down to his fingertips clung to a dog lead. He was wearing typical Jeff Hardy pants, Cargo pants and a grey tank top that showed off his muscular back.

I froze in my examination as the guy said to his dog, "Come on Jack, have a shit for fuck sake."

_That was fucking Jeff Hardy's voice. I recognised it from the wrestling Promos he had cut. I had heard it so many times that I was almost sure I would have recognised his voice anywhere if I had heard it... and then I realised that he was the man calling his dog earlier... Oh My GOD! Jeff Hardy lived next to me!_

"Hey! Are you Jeff Hardy?!" Called Georgia. Mouthy twat she was sometimes.

"Yes I am." Jeff said turning to look at the lot of us. Sky and Georgia began to scream and Chloe froze, looking shocked. I felt my heart begin to beat a mile a second as I realised how beautiful Jeff actually was in real life. He was seriously the living version of Adonis.

"Sorry about my sisters, they are big fans. Well, actually we all are." I smiled feeling my cheeks go red as I spoke shyly.

"Are you those new kids who have moved in next to me?" He asked casually. Chloe managed to blink and twitch, and the twins began to scream more at the mention of him living next to us.

"Yes, I think we are. But I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen with a job and living on my own raising three children. I'm pretty sure that makes me an adult." I sighed sadly at the infomation I had just given him.

"I stand corrected, Where are your parents?" Jeff asked me.

"They died. Two years ago." Chloe answered him, finally coming out of her freak out stage.

"Oh. My mom died when I was nine, I know what it's like to lose a parent. She died so slowly, it was awful. How did your parents die?" Jeff asked understandingly.

"It was a car and truck crash." Sky stuttered as she tried to push words out, stopping her squeeling.

"That's terrible." He commented, looking sad at the news. "What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Toni, this is Hachi, Missie and Millie." I said pointing to my dogs, and looked to Chloe to say her name.

"I'm Chloe." She nodded to Jeff.

"I'm Georgia!" She cried, "And this is Markus!" She pointed to her ferrett.

"I'm Sky, and this is Dean." Sky smiled shyly at Jeff.

"Big family then." Jeff chuckled.

"If you think this is big, you should see all my other animals I have. I sware I own a miniture zoo in my basement and garden." I grinned slightly to Jeff.

"So you like animals then? Me too." He asked me.

"Well, I better like animals or been a zoo keeper is the wrong Job for me!" I stated and giggled.

"Your a zoo keeper?" Jeff wondered.

"Yes, and an artist. I paint and draw for money." I told him.

"I thought that, your sneekers are covered in paint." Jeff motioned to my converse.

"They are converse, not sneekers." I cringed at the thought of actually wearing sneekers. I hated them. Period.

"I paint too, but it's more of a hobby for me rather than a way to earn a living." He blinked one, ran a hand through his hair and then he said, "I'll have to show you sometime."

"Yeh, that sounds cool." I smiled, "I'll have to show you my work as well." I grinned.

"Hey, my brother, Matt is having a party tonight, any chance you want to come? Your sisters can come too. Everybody on the street comes along, Matt, me, Amy, Shannon and Shane. It could be fun and I'm sure Amy would appriciate the addition of a female into our group." Jeff offered.

"Umm... sure. I can make room for that. What time is the party?" I asked him, nervously.

"8:00pm. Bring booze or food. Which ever you have." He winked at me and I had to hold back a shiver.

"Okay, I'll be there, but we're gonna go now so I can get ready." I said, pulling my dogs away, "bye." I mumbled.

"Bye!" Jeff called to us all.

"Bye bye!" Georgia called, waving to him.

"See you later!" Chloe grinned.

"Tata!" Sky chirped and skipped to my side with Dean, her ferrett.

* * *

We all walked to Matt's house, the party already seemed to be in full swing, music blasted out and I could here laughing and talking.

The girls had all dressed in casual clothes, exept Georgia and Sky had decided to wear Jeff Hardy arm bands and look like complete idiots, that did not go unoticed by Chloe, as she put it bluntly, _"You look like crazy fan girl twats." _

I reached out and pressed the buzzer of the gate, not knowing what to really do, I stood there with my freshly baked buns waiting for somebody to open the gate.

Matt Hardy came to the gate, and opened it. "You must be the new neighbours! Jeff said he invited you. I didn't think you would turn up. Are those buns for the party?" Matt asked, licking his lips.

"Yes, I was told to bring food." I chuckled at him.

"Jeff said that huh? He was only joking. But now you have them and your here, you may as well put them on the table and share them!" Matt explained as he let us all in. I heard more shoutng and laughing, and I was scared at what I might find happening with these people. After all, I had seen the Hardy show.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to the two people who followed this story. I was on holiday last week so I haven't had time to write chapters! Chapters will be rather regular from now on, a few times a week at least :) If not almost once a day!**_

_**Any way, as always, please read and review! I live for the reviews!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Amy stared at the young girls that entered at the side of her Matt. One was in her late teens with blue and purple short hair, dressed in smart-casual clothes and wearing a weary smile on her face. Another girl couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen as she was wearing clothes that said she was a big tom boy, but her smug look made her seem almost sexy. The two youngest girls, both had similar features and were of similar heights and weights but had very different skin tones, hair colours and eyes. One had dark curly hair to her waist with bright blue eyes like the younger teenager and tanned skin, the other had pale almost translucent skin same as the oldest girl with eyes that mirrored the oldest, not quite blue, green or grey, somewhere in between and her short blone wavy hair was in a chin length bob and tipped with pink hair dye. Both were dressed casually with 'Jeff Hardy' Arm bands on. And though they all looked different, you could see the similarity between all of the girls. They were obviously sisters.

Jeff came and sat at the side of Amy, the sofa creeking under his weight as the loud music blared out some of Jeff's origional music.

"Why do you look so confused?" Jeff inquired, raising a shapely eyebrow at his brothers girlfriend.

"Matt had teenagers with him. And children." Amy cocked her head towards the four girls walking across the lawn with Matt.

Jeff smiled as he saw the four girls, "My new neighbour, she seem's nice. I invited her to the party to get to know us." He smiled smugly.

"She's pretty. What did her parent's say? I'm supprised they let a young girl out to an adult party, especially with young children." Amy asked, quizing Jeff for details.

"We kind of met when we were walking our dogs. Her parent's arn't alive. She is guardien to her sisters as far as I know." Jeff smiled awkwardly and shook his head.

"Oh, she has rainbow hair and dogs? Sounds like we have a female Jeff here." Amy grinned excitedly.

"I don't think so, she seems... mature." Jeff chuckled to himself.

"You can be mature sometimes, just keep your head open." Amy folded her arms and sat there smugly. Jeff knew what she was hinting towards, the girl was somewhat like him, and Amy made it no secret how much she hated Beth for Jeff. Jeff rolled his eyes and scanned the four girls again. Then he smiled and began to laugh as he noticed the arm bands on the youngest girls.

Sky smiled shyly at him and Georgia waved frantically, showing him his 'Guns' sign and then beginning to do the 'Jeff Hardy Dance.' Toni looked at Georgia mortified and Sky backed away from her sister in a 'I am not related to her' kind of way.

"Well, I see you two come prepared for a Hardy party." Jeff laughed again as Georgia showed him guns for the second time.

"I told you that you looked like fan girl twats." Chloe rolled her eyes and Sky began to take her arm bands off.

"Don't take them off, I think it's cute that I have fans that are inspired by me." Jeff smiled at Sky and she cocked her head sceptically, showing his a gaze that was far too intelligent and mature for an eight year old. She blinked once and nodded as she pulled the arm band back over her arm.

Something about the right year old made him want to shiver, she had eyes the same as her older sister, the same shape, colour and the same depth and knowledge that was full of understanding and maturity way beyond their years.

The other two, Chloe and Georgia were the immature ones, with an added attitude.

"So, I see you brought food. I was only joking y'know." Jeff smirked at Toni, and she felt her cheeks go hot, but she decided to not let this damned guy make a fool out of her!

"Clearly your sense of humor is flawed. Maybe you should practice your sarcastic voice." Toni smirked back at Jeff looking him streight in those green eyes of his, and she saw his eye brows furrow.

"You know, the way you say sarcastic sounds so strange, you sound almost... English." Jeff laughed.

"Because I'm from England you dipshit. My dad and mom moved over here when I was twelve." Toni rolled her eyes and then realising she had just called Jeff a dipshit, she placed her hand quickley over her mouth in embarassment.

"I stand corrected... again." Jeff bit his lip to stop himself laughing and then met Toni's gaze. She really did have beautiful eyes, but within them he saw fear and sadness. Not the kind that made her a shivering wreck in the face of danger, but they seemed the threaten and shadow the other thing he saw in her eyes. Fire. The kind of strength and bravery he could only wish for, the kind of strength and bravery that could win wars and command entire armies of warriors in battle, the kind of bravery that he had never seen in anybody before her.

"Yes, I guess you do stand corrected." Toni grinned and then looked at Jeff, their seemed to be tention radiating through his body, but not a bad kind of tention. His gaze was wonderous and filled with an almost lustful look that made her want to shiver. It couldn't be for her could it? That kind of look usually only came from guys who saw her for a piece of meat, an easy fling. But the truth was, she had never had boyfriend. She had always put it down to the fact that she wasn't ready, but the other thing was that she was scared to fall. She was scared to lose somebody else, especially when she didn't deserve no body in the first place.

She drew her gaze away and was supprised to here a large 'Splash!' All of the gang's eyes quickley flashed to Shannon who was dragging himself out of the swimming pool, his mohawk ruined by the water after Shane had wrestled him into the swimming pool from the trampoline. Shannon was tall, but smaller than most of the other guys, and kind of cute. He flipped his failed mohawk back, slicking it with his hand so it would stay in place.

"I can't believe you threw me into the pool, man!" Shannon exclaimed to Shane who had just climbed off the trampoline to laugh in Shannon's face.

"I'm so glad we got that on tape, this is _so _going on the Hardy Show." Shane chuckled again and then highfived Matt as he walked up to him.

"Hey! New meat!" Shane said, grinning at the four young girls.

"I'm not meat." Sky's brow furrowed and she looked sceptically at Shane.

"I mean new people, kid." Shane grinned and then said, "I'm Shane, but you probrably already knew that."

"Of course we do! We watch the Hardy Show like... every week." Georgia butted in and giggled.

"Umm, Georgia. Stop acting like a fan girl, these guys don't need to know our every day lives or fan antics." Chloe sighed face palming herself.

"It's fine. 'Makes us feel loved." Shannon smiled at the girls and itched the back of his neck nervously. He then smiled at Toni as she looked him up and down and smiled curtly at him. He half smiled back before feeling his cheeks go red at the sight of the cute girl.

"Hey." Toni smiled and raised her hand to the guys that were now all around her.

"So what's your name, small fry?" Shane grinned enthusiastically and chuckled as Sky squirmed.

"I'm Toni, these are my sisters, Chloe, Sky and Georgia." Toni spoke, almost confidently, pointing her sisters out individually.

"And who invited you kids?" Shannon smiled.

"Again, I am not a child. I'm eighteen. That makes me an adult." Toni grumped and then she cocked her head over to Jeff, "He invited me. I just moved in next door."

"You know what that means, boys. New meat, new member of the gang, another test." Amy's eyes sparkled dangerously.

"What test?" Toni asked, her suspision rising.

"Just a small prank to see if you can cope with us and run at our speed." Matt cut in, grinning harshly.

"All of us had one, even me." Jeff laughed at Toni's horrified expression.

"If it's anything as bad as what my dad's pranks used to be like we will be ready." Chloe rolled her eyes, not phased what so ever.

"I remember Shannon's 'in ritual'. You got him drunk then threw him off a cliff when he was attached to bungee chords! He thought he was going to die!" Sky's voice rose in hysteria.

"It won't be the same as that, besides, that was funny." Jeff chuckled.

"No it wasn't, I thought I was going to die." Shannon folded his arms defensively.

"We had a trained instructor there! You were just so pissed you didn't realised it!" Matt began to laugh hysterically.

"And so it begins, just watch your back for the next twenty four hours, you're going to be the groups new play things." Amy smirked evily at Toni and Chloe, knowing the other two were probrably too young to be pranked so harshly.

Later that evening, the party had moved to Jeff's house, after all, he had a marquee and an outdoor bar, swimming pool and a wrestling ring. Shannon and Shane had been wrestling for a while, and Georgia had been acting as a referee, which was rather funny to see as the young and confident girl yelled orders like a pro at the two over grown men fighting. Her little voice becoming almost shrill at times when she had to yell the rules at them.

Sky stuck to the side lines, not knowing what to do. She always lived in the shadow of her overly confident twin, never knowing what to do when she was on her own. It was like she wasn't a full person without her twin, yet Georgia could be her own person just fine.

Toni was sipping a rum and coke, her third of the night, and she was starting to feel the alcohol now. The warmth in her belly, the slightly light head and the blurred vision, yet she hadn't done this since before her parents died. He hadn't had alcohol since she was in the early phases of been sixteen. It was sad how much she had missed really, she couldn't go to parties or go to friends houses, she had missed out on most of her teenage years, and yet, she did not regret it one little bit.

Jeff and Amy were getting more drinks at the bar, and Matt being the sensible one, was only on his second beer of the night. He watched over everybody like a big brother, as if that was his job. He felt obliged to do that, look after everybody, he was similar in that way to Toni. He recognised that trait in her long before any of the others did, because he had that trait too.

"What are you doing sat here all by your self?" Matt asked Toni, startling her a little bit as she sighed in relief.

"Just chilling out. I don't know what to do. I'm debating wrestling my sister, but with me been wobbely, she might beat me, and I couldn't stand for that." She laughed half heartedly and then sighed.

"What are you really thinking about?" Matt quizzed her, "I know that look. Jeff does it when he's lying."

"Fine. I was thinking about how I never got to do this. How I never got my teenage years. How I have practically raised my sisters from been only thirteen years old. How I wouldn't change any of it. How even if though I lost so much, I gained alot too." Toni let all of her thoughts out in one breath. She breathed a small sigh of relief and then looked at Matt slowly, meeting his brown-eyed sympathetic gaze.

"You lost your family, your life, your childhood and you don't regret none of it?" Matt asked her.

"No, because I can't change any of it, and I wouldn't be the person I was today if none of it had happened." Toni smiled sadly and then nodded as if to reassure herself.

"That's a very brave out look on life." Matt was stunned, he had never met such a mature eighteen year old in his life.

"Well, it's better than dwelling on the past. If I did, I'd probrably be a shivering wreck. You only get to live once, so what's the point in living in the past?" Toni smiled at her own wise words, then bit her lip.

"Live in the moment." Jeff said, coming to sit at the other side of her. This made her feel uncomfortable, yet excited at the same time, she was in the middle of a Hot Hardy Boy Sandwitch.

"Well, life isn't about how many breaths you take, it's about how many moments take your breath away." Toni said the familiar quote out loud, Matt raised his eye brows and Jeff smiled down at her.

"That's true, I guess." Matt said to her and then looked at his brother, "This kid has an attitude like yours."

"I'm not a kid." Toni sighed and complained.

"I know. Amy already said that." Jeff rolled his eyes and then realised that Toni was right at the side of him.

"Is Beth coming over later then?" Matt asked Jeff.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, then said, "Yes, she is. Do you have a problem?"

"Only that she makes us all feel uncomfortable." Matt mumbled to himself.

"I heard that." Jeff said, unimpressed.

"Yes, well, you know what she is like Jeff." Matt said, "And all the rumors..."

"Matt, she wouldn't. You know that." Jeff warned him.

"Well, you never know." Matt leaned over Toni, getting closer to Jeff. Jeff got closer to Matt, and then she realised they were staring each other down. Both were bent over her and she felt really claustraphobic.

"Get the fuck away from each other and stop been so pathetic. If Jeff loves Beth, that's his choice, if Matt doesn't like Beth, that's his choice! I'm not even gonna tell you my oppinion on the situation but you two need to not start fighting and bashing chests over some girl! Bros before hoes people!" Toni yelled before pushing on the guys chests. Both of them stumbled back slightly and were stunned by the power of the small, young woman. They continued to glare, but now at her. "Hey, don't start glaring at me! I'm not the one been a dick to my brother."

"You're right. Sorry, Jeff." Matt appologised.

"I'm sorry too, but really, you can't stop me from going out with her. I don't love her, but theres something there, between us." Jeff said, before turning and walking off.

"Yeh, cash and sex. That's what's between them." Matt muttered after Jeff was out of ear shot.

Toni sat back down and carried on talking to Matt about random things, her art, her life, her dreams, her childhood and much more.

Chloe was at the other end of the garden, watching the drunk men carry on fighting, one had blood gushing from his nose, the other had a bustlip and a fat eye. Both were acting like imature idiots, which she found rather funny.

* * *

Later that night after several drinks, a few talks with the gang and plenty of new friendships been made, Toni fell happily into a deep sleep.

* * *

A large bang woke her. The sound of shattering glass rattled through the house, and fear sliced through Toni. She threw the covers off herself and pulled on her silk robe over her silk under wear. It was a warm night, so she didn't feel the need to wear pyjamas. A door creaked down stairs and she grabbed the baseball bat from the side of her bed. Chances were it was nothing, but with children in the house, she knew better than to wait for people to come to her.

Another loud bang came, a slamming of a door, and foot steps. Heavy foot steps.

Chloe came into the hallway, meeting Toni's gaze and grabbing one of the samuri swords off the shelf. Toni did the same, pulling the casing of it in one swift motion, and tucking the baseball bat under her arm as an extra precaution. The twins were next into the hall way, Sky looked scared, but Georgia looked terrified.

"Stay here, and don't move. Chloe, watch them. I'm going down stairs." Toni whispered.

"Shit, no signal!" Chloe cried as she looked at her phone.

The night was now stormy, so everything seemed like a night mare, another stab of fear caught Toni off guard as she saw a shadow go past her. She turned, holding the sword out to protect herself from danger.

Lightening cracked outside, enhancing the shadow figgures on the walls, and then she saw them. Four people dressed all in black, with guns and knifes. She froze as thunder rolled outside and a voice spoke to her, "Drop the sword now, and nobody gets hurt." One of the masked people shouted.

She did as she was told, dropping the sword and blinking away tears.

"Get the children." One of the masked people said, Toni screamed out, only to have her scream cut short by somebody pulling her into their hard chest and putting a gun to her head. "Say one more word and we shoot you all!" The man yelled.

"I sware, if I live, I will hunt you down!" Toni snarled.

"Brave last wo-" And then she struck. She ripped out the baseball bat, and without caring that her dressing gown had fallen open, she smacked the masked man around the head with it and shouted.

"I'm going to get help! Lock yourselves in your bedroom!" She cried to the girls upstairs and then she bolted out the front door.

She heard the people in hot persuit of her, she knew she couldn't get away in the street, so she headed for the woods, running as fast as she could in the pooring rain in her underwear and a thin silk robe. Her robe got torn and nettles stung her bare feet. Thorns scraped her delicate skin and her feet bled from the friction on the hard ground. And then she made her first mistake. She ran streight into one of the people. By the looks of them, it was the same man she had swung the bat at, he was the same height and build, and... then she heard a gun shot. Toni tensed at the sound and yelled, "You pricks! I thought you were robbers!"

Jeff began to laugh as he took the mask off, showing his rainbow hair in the darkened woods and holding up his... paintball gun.

"What the hell? If this is the prank then it's pretty fucking sick! You scared the shit out of me!" Toni yelled, and then, to her supprise, she began to laugh.

Matt and Amy caught up to her, then Shane and Shannon joined. They all looked at the young girl who had cracked up, stood there in her ripped robe and underwear.

"I think you forgot your clothes." Amy stated to her.

"Oh shit!" Toni suddenly embarrassed, pulled the ripped robe tightly around her body. She then caught sight of her sisters who were stood behind Shannon and Shane, laughing at her. She shook her head, "Were you in on this?" She asked her sisters.

"No, but it was pretty funny once Shane and Shannon explained it to us!" Chloe burst out laughing again.

"It was harsh... but funny." Georgia sniggered.

"It was just stupid. And harsh." Sky shook her head, unimpressed at the guys for doing this to her sister.

"So am I officially one of the gang, or not?" Toni asked, holding the robe with one hand now.

"Yes, you can officially be one of the gang, but first you need to get home and change your... underwear." Jeff teased.

"Shut it. It's not my fault you gave me about two seconds to think before you started to smash up my house. What did you break?" Toni asked, looking up at Jeff, feeling supprisingly confident as she spoke.

"Old glasses that Shannon had. Nothing of yours." Jeff smiled, almost flirtatiously at the young girl.

"Good, because you would be paying for damage. All of you would. And by the way, you all owe me a new dressing gown!" Toni laughed and then looked at the tattered robe. It was no good now.

She shook her head and headed back home, with the rest of the gang following in a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so far I have had no reviews on this story which people are not reading it... if I don't get atleast one review after this chapter I'm just gonna discontinue the story because it's not worth it to not get reviews.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"How dare you smoke in my house!" Toni screamed at Chloe. Chloe cringed at the tone of her sisters voice, it was furious and so much like her mothers at that moment in time that it scared Chloe half to death. "Do you _want _to get cancer and die?!"

"No! I was stressed! I thought it would help!" Chloe yelled her pathetic excuse at Toni.

"Your boyfriend made you smoke last time because he thought it was cool! Is that why your smoking now? To look fucking cool?!" Toni screamed at Chloe, her usually calm temperment going through the roof.

"I don't get what your problem is! It's my body! I can do what I like!" Chloe screamed.

"It's illegal for starters! And I don't want my house smelling like it's been on fire! If you want to smoke, get the fuck out of my house." Toni snarled.

Chloe, thinking she was clever took a small step out of the front door, drew a cigerette and lit it on the porch. She then brought it to her lips and took a long drag. "I'm not in your house." She said cleverly. It only took Toni a small second to react. She lept across the thershold and bitch slapped Chloe.

"You idiotic child! Get up stairs to your room now!" She screamed. A large red hand print lay on Chloe's face, and the cigerette was on the door step having been dropped after the impact of hand to cheek.

"I hate you! I wish you had died instead of mom and dad!" Chloe yelled heartlessly, her pride and ego hurt from the slap. She tried to hide the tears as she ran up the stairs, but Toni knew her fifteen year old sister too well. She had hurt her more than just slapping her.

Toni slammed the door and ran her fingers through her hair, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "Why? Why did I have to hit her?" She asked herself and then she sunk to the floor on her porch. Jeff then decided to have the most inconvinient timing in the history of his life as he stumbled upon Toni losing her temper. He stood in the gateway, waiting for the drama to be over. As he watched the young girl storm off and her sister sink to the floor crying, he didn't know if to leave or be comforting.

It was his nature to 'rescue the damsel in distress.' It was the way he had been brought up.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked walking up to Toni and sitting beside her on the porch. Toni wiped her eyes and looked at Jeff sadly.

"Fucked off." She blurted without meaning to.

"Little sister bugging you?" Jeff smiled at her and put his arm comfortingly around her, "You know, I was always baby sibling. I understand what it feels like to have the controlling older sibling. Only Matt was a dick for the sake of it, you're just trying your best for her." Jeff sighed, "What I'm trying to say is don't be so hard on her because in the end it will just drive her away. You need to try understand her instead of just control her."

"I've tried to do that! It's not as easy as that Jeff. She doesn't listen, she used to drink, party, flirt with random guys... She was out of control and just when I think she is listening to me... BAM! She goes against what I tell her again!" Toni put her head in her hands and stopped her rant.

"Maybe you need to stop trying to be her mom and try been her sister again." Jeff patted her sholder and smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She choaked out almost instantly.

"You've played mom for so long you need to start been big sister again. Dip down on the control and try having fun with them. Reconnect with your inner child. Do something daring and spontanious that you did when you were younger with her or them." Jeff grinned at his own advice, he was rather impressed at how mature he sounded.

"Really? I need to just be their sister? Not their mom?" Toni mumbled, shocked at his advice.

"Your mom died, they don't need you to be her. They need you to be you- Their big sister." Jeff grinned at her and patted her sholder yet again.

"Thanks Jeff. I think you are right. I need to do something with them that my old self would have done. And I have just the right idea!" Toni jumped up and grabbed her door handle then turned to Jeff, "You wanna come in? I have cookies in the oven."

"You seriously know how to bribe a guy don't you?" Jeff chuckled.

"One of my many talent's, Nero." Toni let Jeff in, shut the door and walked to the kitchen and took the cookies out. They were baked to perfection and the chocolate chips were perfectly gooy as well as the toffee that Toni added as part of her own special recipe. She picked one up, bit into a small portion of it and smiled at the taste.

"They're ready! Come get them while they are hot! Georgia! Sky! Chloe!" Toni yelled as she set about placing the cookies onto plates for the girls. "Help yourself, Hardy."

Jeff nodded and took a cookie, blowing it as they were still quiet hot and then smiling as he bit into the warm, gooy cookie. "What recipe do you use?" Jeff asked her taking another big bite.

"My own special one. I spent almost a week trying to perfect it. And this was the result." She smiled motioning to the large tray of thirty cookies.

"Can I take some of these for Matt, Shane and Moore? And Amy of course. They have to try one of these. They are awesome." Jeff took another bite and said, "Mmmm." As he licked his lips for the crumbs which made Toni giggle.

"Sure you can take some. I'll be baking more later anyway." Toni brushed off the request and went to the cupboard to find some sandwitch bags to put the Cookies in.

"Hey, were having another get together later at mine. We're wrestling though so I don't know if you'd wanna come? Might be fun for you to watch." Jeff smiled at her cheekily.

"Watch? Hardy Boy, I'd be competing. So would Chloe knowing that idiot brute." Toni shook her head and then turned, "Chloe, Georgia, Sky! Cookies!"

"You can wrestle?" Jeff asked.

"Well, kind of. I taught myself from the age of sixteen up until.. well. About a month back really when I finished the online course." Toni smiled innocently and then added, "Chloe learned some moves off me."

"Runs in your family then?" Jeff teased Toni, leaning on the counter.

"I guess." Toni rolled her eyes and then looked as the twins took a cookie each.

"Thanks, Toni." Georgia said rushing away quickley.

"Thank you, Toni." Sky smiled and hugged Toni before rushing off, but she was stopped by Jeff.

"Another painter I see." Jeff stated looking at Sky who was infact, covered in paint.

"Yes, I paint. But I'm not very good." She looked alittle sad at that and then looked at Toni.

"Bullshit. You're brilliant. The teacher at your school said she hadn't seen art work like yours since she works with tenth graders." Toni shook her head and then smiled at her younger sister.

"What grade are you in Sky?" Jeff asked her, lowering his voice so he sounded not so threatening.

"I'm in third grade." Sky smiled happily as Jeff spoke to her.

"So you're working at a fourteen or fifteen year olds avarage level in art and you're eight... and you think you are rubbish?" Jeff asked sceptically.

"I am compared to Toni. Her work is brilliant." Sky said sadly again.

"And oneday you will be a famous artist like you want sky. Your teacher said you had the ablilty if you would believe in yourself." Toni said, hugging her sister and brushing her blonde fringe tiped with pink off her face.

"I know, Toni. Thank you." She smiled and went back to the door and down to the cellar.

"What is down there?" Jeff asked Toni.

"It's a large basement. There's three rooms. One has my reptiles in and the other two are art studios. I have one and sky has one. It's a work in progress." Toni laughed and then picked up her cookie and took a bite, leaning against the counter like Jeff was. The sun shone in brightly through the blinded windows, and the weather was beautiful.

"When are you going to show me your work anyway?" Jeff asked her, raising his eye brows as he did so.

"I don't know, now if you like. I have time." Toni chuckled and then put her cookie on a plate and began heading to the basement, "My art work is down here."

The room with Toni's art work was amazing. Large and small canvases and framed pieces hung on the wall. Clay figgures that were half done and models of various things. The room was dimly lit with a few canvas stands and various art materials lined up on built in shelves on the far wall.

"You're amazing. Is that one of your family?" Jeff pointed to a large 4 foot by 5 foot canvas that had a picture done in collage of Toni and all her siblings, including Keelie and Caleb just after Caleb had been born at the hospital. All of them were smiling as they looked at their first brother, all of them were happy and caught in the moment as their father had snapped the photo proudly saying "My six beautiful babies."

"Yes. The picture is at the side of it, it was only done on an old polaroid camera. My dad swore by them. Said it was easier than going to get them developed professionally." Toni smiled at the memories of her family at a happier time.

"I like that one too, it's you right? The detail is amazing, it's so beautiful." Jeff smiled as he looked at the other large canvas that was only 3ft by 3ft, this time done in pastels..

"Yes, that's me." Toni smiled at the younger version of her again, colourful hair sprawled out after a water fight with her siblings, her sunglasses on stopping her eyes getting damaged and sticking her tongue out.

The best canvas Jeff saw was a large painted canvas of a naked woman. She was turned so you could not see nothing but her butt, and her face was looking down so you could not see her features as they were in darkness. The woman's complete left side was covered in tattoos, a tiger spread from the bottom of her hip to the top with vines behind it and under neath was the phrase 'Life is not about how many breaths we take, it's about how many moments take your breath away. Other things behind the tiger included hearts, vines, flowers, roots and bird going up the womans arm. At the top of her arm, she had a celtic looking tattoo that was neither femenine nor manly, but it joined into the roots and flowers theme that continued down the top of her leg, onto her back and he noticed other things within the roots on her back, a raptor, a snake and a leopard, so egyptian symbols and on the side of her knee was tattooed, 'It's not the mistakes we make that define us, it's the things we learn from them that do.' Along the girls right arm, the underneith was covered in root and flowers again, but on her wrist was yet another quote, 'We who are truely brave never live in fear.' Below that was a birds feather with birds flying out out of it. The woman's skin was so pale and delicate looking, and the curve of her hip was so sexually temping... and the Jeff noticed the hair. Shit. This was a picture of Toni. Naked.

"Is that you?" Jeff stuttered looking at the beautiful naked woman.

"Oh yeh. I forgot about that one." Toni looked embarassed.

"Where are your tattoos?" Jeff asked, looking at the painting then Toni.

Toni took her hand and trailed it all the way down her left side stopping at her knee. Smiling and then pulling up her long sleeved hoodie to show him the tattoos on her wrist.

"It's beautiful." Jeff said, looking at the painting again.

"I got the pictures professionally done to improve my confidence. The rest I burned but I really liked this one. So I had to make it bigger and paint it." Toni explained, looking at the large painting too.

"Could I see you sister's paintings?" Jeff asked Toni, hopefully getting out of this room that was filled with beautiful pictures of the mysterious girl Jeff was beginning to like just a little bit too much.

"It's her choice. She doesn't really let people see her art much. Kind of private. I sware if the teacher saw her art her, she'd be shipping her off to art college right now." Toni rolled her eyes dramatically.

"That good, huh?" Jeff asked, not believeing the girl was as good as Toni made out. He had seen eight year olds work. You could bearly make out if a thing was a human or a tree.

"Come see for yourself, if she lets you." Toni said, turning the light off to her studio, and locking the door with a key she put in her pocket. Toni walked to the next room followed by Jeff and knocked on the door, quietly and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Came the little cute voice of Sky as she painted.

"It's Toni and Jeff. He wants to see your art work. Is that okay?" Toni called to Sky.

"If he promises not to be mean." Sky mumbled and Toni took that as permission to step into her art room. The room was brighter lit that Toni's but in a very similar lay out.

And what Jeff saw would shock him for the rest of his life. The eight year old's pictures were almost equally as good as her older sisters. The detail, the shading, everything. The biggest difference was that where as Toni did animals and People, Sky painted more Landscapes. Beautiful landscapes that looked like they could be off the pages of story books, or like she had taken a photo and placed it on a canvas, missing the painting stage.

"What do you think?" Toni whispered to Jeff.

"I'm gob smacked. I haven't ever seen art this good from an eight year old. Your work blew me away because if was so amazing... but this... the fact that she is so young..." Jeff stuttered.

"It's gobsmacking right? And so amazing at the same time. You didn't expect it did you?" Toni laughed at his expression.

"I was expecting some drawings of hearts, flowers, maybe a stick man or two." Jeff chuckled at how wrong he had been. The little girl had a bit talent.

"She's just like me I guess. All I did at her age was draw and paint. She is very much like me, Georgia is exactly like Chloe. Gobby, disobediant, but unlike Chloe she has a clear sense of right and wrong." Toni explained.

"So what else does she do like you then?" Jeff smiled, really wanting more infomation on the girls, mainly Toni.

"Well, the things we share most are Cooking, Art our love of animals, reading, writing, our love of ancient culture and language, our love of science, our love of wrestling, our love of pirates, our love of prehistoric animals..." Toni laughed and then smiled.

"Wow, that's a lot to have in common with your sister." Jeff chuckled at the long list and tried to get a look at the new landscape Sky was painting.

"I know. But we are sisters after all." Toni smiled and then said, "Do you wanna see my reptiles? I have a bunch of them in the next room."

"Yeh, sure. As long as they don't bite me." Jeff grinned and then Toni turned to her sister.

"You wanna come, Sky? I'm showing Hardy Boy here my snakes and shit." Toni said to her little sister. Sky smiled and got off her stool, took of a large shirt stained with paint and hung it up and followed the two out of the room, leaving the light on as an indication she was going to return, but she locked the door anyway.

"This is the reptile room. Believe me, it is red hot in here, so you might want to take that jumper off." Toni said to Jeff as she unlocked the door.

"It's the only thing I have on." Jeff chuckled and pulled up his jumper an inch to show her he had no t-shirt on underneith.

"Why are you wearing a jumper in this weather Jeff?" Sky asked in her sweet as sugar voice.

"Because I'm a dumbass." Jeff shook his head and Sky's brow furrowed, but she didn't say anything back to him.

Toni finished messing about with the dodgey lock and booted the door open. As she had said, the room was boiling because of all of the reptiles in there. To Jeff's immediate supprise, there must have been over a hundred diffrent reptiles in this one room. From Turtles to bearded dragons to a large reticulated python that he refused to touch until Sky actually got in the tank with it.

"Summer's a nice snake, look!" Sky said climbing into the tank that the twenty foot monster inhabited. She wrapped her arms around the snake and picked up a small lenght of it's body. The Snake would have been more than capable of eating the young girl.

"Don't threat so much. She know's how to handel a snake. It's easy as pie." Toni reasured Jeff as he looked on worried as the girl wrestled with the large snake trying to keep it in her grasp as it slithered around it's tank.

* * *

Later in the day as the full gang got together, the camera was out for the last fliming for clips to go on the Hardy Show.

Chloe had stayed at home, refusing to come out or even speak to her sister at the time being, so as the group gathered they decided who was gonna fight who.

Jeff was fighting Shannon, Matt was fighting Shane, Lita had decided to take a chance and fight Toni even though she knew nothing about the way she fought and as Georgia and Sky had felt left out, they had decided to 'fight' as well. The referee was Matt this time, exept when he fought it was going to be Jeff.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Toni chuckled as she watched Jeff and Shannon fight. Shannon clothes lined Jeff twice, causing him to duck the third time and then Jeff made Shannon run into his foot. Shannon fell with a big 'Crack' as his lip started to bleed. Shannon narrowed his eyes at Jeff as Jeff ran near him, picking up speed. Shannon ran at Jeff, narrowly missing a clothes line, Jeff went for a whisper in the wind. Shannon fell flat on his bumb and yelled at the pain. It was funny to see as Shannon looked small compared to Jeff. Shannon stood up quickley and Jeff went for a reverse twist of fait, but it was blocked by Shannon who turned it into a wrist lock submission grip. Jeff did a quick back flip, reversing the wrist lock and then a normal twist of fait. The twins out side of the ring cheered and Jeff had to do a swanton. He climbed the ropes, did his 'guns' sign to the girls and then he catapulted off onto Shannon. Matt fell to the floor counting.

"One!" "Two" - and Shannon managed to get back up. Somehow, Jeff still had the strength to carry on too. Shannon decided to go high risk, getting Jeff with his own signiture move, the swanton. Jeff lay on the floor, thinking of the last time someone had dared to use his own move on him. Then Jeff had a silly thought, he would use one of his idols signiture moves, the piledriver. Jeff stood quickley and grabbed Shannon, lifting him upside down, he threw his butt onto the ground and Shannon's head with it. The two girls cheered and Sky shouted "That's the undertaker's move!" before Jeff hit the three count.

Jeff helped Shannon up and laughed as Shannon stood their dizzily swaying from side to side. Next up was Matt and Shane.

Jeff took his possition as referee and the fight ended up with Matt winning.

The most epic match had been between 'Lita' and Toni as both were amazing high flyers. Jeff had not seen a highflyer as good as Toni since.. well, since Amy. They were both so evenly matched it was hard to deliberate who would win, and after both had been fighting for a good fourty five minutes, Toni ended up been cheeply rolled up by Amy. But as they were both tired, Toni was thankful that the cheep shot had been just that, cheep. It didn't ruin her reputation and it had been a good match where she had finally been able to test her skills against the very best.

"You were amazing, Tee." Amy said, holding out her hand to Toni.

"Tee?" Toni asked quizingly and then smiled, shaking Amy's hand.

"Well, you need a cool nickname. Toni is a nice name but not very... you? And I have to admit, there were alot of times when I thought I was going to lose that match." Amy wiped sweat off her brow and then yawned.

"Well, I have to admit, I've never fought a professional. That was amazing. I don't even care that I lost." Toni grinned and then smiled as the twins got in the ring. Georgia had her Jeff Hardy armbands on with low slug jeans and a baggy purple top. Sky had denim shorts on and a white tank top with her worker boots. She smiled at Toni and then began to grapple with Georgia. It was impressive watching the twins mess about, because what they were doing was actually a form of wrestling. Clotheslines and punches were what they were mostly doing, but when Sky climbed to the top rope and jumped off onto her sister, knocking her clean over and 'winning' as Matt did a three count, it was almost cute as she helped her sister up and gave her a hug.

"Told you I would win." Sky grinned happily, the shy twin was always the one to watch out for.


End file.
